


Just a Typical Day

by OmgPandi



Series: Coffee Shop Run Ins [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameos, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty much a normal day for Francis. It included all the things in Francis' day that he considered normal, for intense Arthur yelling at him for making his tea wrong. Or perhaps Antonio and Gilbert causing trouble for the ladies that entered the shop. Either way, it was a typical day for Francis, much to his disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sort of weird idea that came to me a while ago, I'm not entirely sure how or why I started writing this, maybe writing that angsty!FrUS made me. Or maybe it's my love for Coffee Shop AUs and FrUS... it's probably more likely the latter. This is also un-beta'd so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

It was pretty much a normal day for Francis. It included all the things in Francis' day that he considered normal, for intense Arthur yelling at him for making his tea wrong. Or perhaps Antonio and Gilbert causing trouble for the ladies that entered the shop. Either way, it was a typical day for Francis, much to his disappointment.

When he decided that he wanted to work for a hip coffee shop on a college campus, he thought that it would have been a little more exciting. He thought it would have involved hearing the latest gossip on campus or hearing about rave parties happening somewhere that evening. Or maybe meet a cute campus girl or guy and set up a date with them.

Oh boy, how completely  _wrong_  he was. If anything, this job was starting to bore him. While he did love working with his two best friends from high school and continue to harass another old "friend", he was starting to dislike his job.

It was probably just the town they worked in that was the problem. It was boring to begin with and it's still boring now.

So here he was, working the counter on another boring, typical day at this boring little coffee shop.

Just when he felt like he was going to fall asleep, the bell chimed, alerting him that someone had entered and he'd better be ready to take their order.

"Hello, and welcome. May I take your order?" Francis asked, using his most convincing fake smile to show that he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Just a regular cup of black coffee and... Maybe a muffin?" answered the customer.

"Coming right up, sir." Francis walked from the counter and over to the coffee machine, preparing the persons cup. He turned around to notice that the man was talking on his phone. He studied him for a second as he chatted away with someone over... Was it science? He wasn't sure. He was, however, sure that this man was very cute.

He had short, golden blond hair, one sticking up and away from the others in a rebellious way. He had blue eyes that practically matched the sky on a gorgeous summer day and framed by glasses. He was also wearing a casual outfit, a red hoodie with grey jeans and a pair of converse. He was carrying a bag around his shoulders, meaning that he went to the college nearby.

How could he almost forget the other- and possibly only- reason why he loved this job? He would be greeted by  _very_  cute college kids.

Oh how considerably brighter his day had just become!

The machine beeped, signaling that the coffee was ready. Francis grabbed it off the machine and poured a cup for the cute college kid. He set it down on the counter and noticed that the bit was still lost talking to whoever it was he was talking to.

"And oh! Sorry I forgot to mention, can I have an apple cinnamon muffin? Thanks!" Francis went to go grab the muffins (he would never admit that the boy's laugh caused his knees to become a little weak) and walked back over to the counter. When he returned the boy was fishing out his wallet since his conversation just seemed to have ended.

"That'll be $7.56." Francis said, watching the boy fish out a $10 bill.

"Here you go!"

" _Merci_." He handed him his change and put the muffins in a to-go bag.

"Thanks! Have a good day... uh..." the boy looked down at Francis' name tag, smiling when he looked back up at Francis. "Have a good day Francis!" Francis smiled before responding the same back, stumbling over what the boys name was before the boy had told him.

Alfred F. Jones was apparently the young mans name. Francis couldn't help but smile more as he whipped the counter-tops and have Arthur yell at him some more about accidentally undercharging the customer for two muffins instead of one. Francis could honestly care less right now.

He hoped that Alfred would stop by again, he really did help with making his typical day a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
